godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhizon
"Our world, while beautiful, was harsh. Only the strongest Cryog rose to live amongst the others deemed fit, and you watched over it all. Until that day. Until...that creature attacked and wiped out all that we knew. And you fled. Emperor Karkaro, our leader, running scared into the outer reaches of space. Leaving us all behind to die. But some of us were spared. And they rallied behind me. Rallied behind someone that wasn't coward. Someone that wasn't you, Karkaro." -'Rhizon '''to Karkaro in "Battlecry" ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Rhizon was the commander of the Cryog invasion force and the primary antagonist during the Devonian Arc and the Cryog's Revenge Arc before he was overtaken by his much more wicked and dangerous superior, Karkaro, during the Trilopod War Arc. He was later killed after killing Karkaro and driving his command ship into the Trilopod Queen, Magita. Appearance Rhizon resembles the other members of his race, except he possesses an ornate frill that extends from his upper body to behind his head, indicating his higher rank. He also possesses a large scar over his right eye. Personality Rhizon was a very skilled military commander and master manipulator. He was shown to be incredibly resourceful and intelligent, like how he managed to survive his ship and entire crew being destroyed by Biollante, and took on the disguise of a Devonian refugee in order to orchestrate the destruction of the Devonians by the humans. Despite his military skill, Rhizon appeared to have severe anger management issues. When he was frustrated, he would make rash decisions that often resulted in crushing failure or the loss of many of his men. Rhizon was a very sadistic and ruthless individual, and was incredibly hostile to his subordinates. He frequently insulted and injured them whenever things do not go according to his plan. Rhizon did not seem very concerned for his race's well-being, as he saw the Earth as a prize that he wanted to personally conquer, cementing his legacy as a legendary commander. Rhizon saw other species as inferior, and did not hesitate to brutally massacre dozens of humans and Devonians. Rhizon also harbored an obsessive hatred of Godzilla, whom he blamed for all of his failures. Despite Rhizon's threatening and fearsome exterior, he actually greatly feared the Cryogs' emperor, Karkaro. Karkaro proved to be much more despicable and evil than Rhizon, and as punishment for Rhizon's inability to conquer Earth, he planed to completely destroy all life on the planet with the Trilopods while Rhizon watches, and then kill him afterwards. This showed that Rhizon may not have been entirely evil, or at least not to the extent of Karkaro. History At some time in his past, Rhizon was Karkaro's most trusted general. After King Ghidorah attacked and destroyed the Cryog homeworld, Karkaro fled into space while Rhizon stayed behind and led the survivors that remained to seek out a new planet to conqueror or colonize. At some point, Rhizon received a signal from a lost Cryog ship that battled a Millennian UFO before being downed, the signal also containing coordinates to Terra and Rhizon saw the planet as a possible new home and led his fleet to find Terra. In 2010, they eventually discovered Earth, but find it's inhabited by humans and so they intend to conqueror the Earth. At some point, the Cryogs made contact with the Devonians, who Rhizon forged a shaky alliance with.The Devonians, who were residing in Earth's oceans, agreed to partition the planet between the two races after humanity was defeated, but Rhizon regarded the Devonians as inferior, and intended to eliminate them after they fulfilled their usefulness. Synopsis Devonian Arc Rhizon makes a brief appearance while observing Gigan's awakening in the Grand Canyon following his defeat against Anguirus and Rodan years prior. After witnessing Gigan escape a battle against Kumonga, he commands one of his subordinates to have Gigan brought to their ship for an upgrade. He later sends a strike force to a Counter-Kaiju Reaction (C.K.R) force base in San Diego, California to steal a sample of Godzilla DNA and bring it back to their ship while the Devonians sent their Destoroyah swarm to attack a comic-con convention in the city to distract the soldiers. After Destroyah failed to kill Godzilla, Rhizon ordered the upgraded Gigan to free a Millenian ship from Area 51. After the ship was released and activated, Gigan lead it to Las Vegas. Godzilla arrived and attacked Gigan, along with the human-built robot M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Gigan subdued Godzilla, and the UFO stole his DNA and transformed into Orga. Orga proved to be unstable, and turned on Gigan. Suddenly, a size-changing robot called Jet Jaguar arrived and made Orga explode, then helped Godzilla double-team Gigan. Rhizon ordered Gigan to retreat and ordered another ship to take away Orga's remains while they regenerated. Shortly afterward, Rhizon's ship was assaulted by CKR members Steven Woods and Chavez along with Jet Jaguar. Though the attackers left before they could kill Rhizon, the ship was badly damaged and Rhizon attempted to get the Devonians to help repair it. To Rhizon's shock, the Devonian king revealed that he intended to betray the Cryog, and unleashed his race's new monster, Biollante, to destroy the Cryog ship. The ship was destroyed and all of its crew was apparently killed, but Rhizon survived and escaped. Rhizon took the form of a Devonian, and approached CKR, offering to help them destroy the Devonians before they attacked the surface. CKR mistakenly trusted Rhizon, and launched a nuclear strike on the Devonians' underwater capital, destroying it along with Godzilla. Rhizon then revealed his true form and murdered the CKR scientist Dr. Allison, who worked with him, and escaped to Russia. Cryog's Revenge Arc In Russia, Rhizon took the form of an old man and took the name Cryogskie, posing as a Russian arms dealer and industrialist, as well as forging an alliance with the psychic twins Minnete and Mallory. The twins show him the damaged body of Guardian King Ghidorah, defeating after his battle with Godzilla and Super MechaGodzilla and intends to use as a weapon but first has Gigan decapitated the space dragons central head. Planning revenge on Godzilla, over the next four years Rhizon's company produced an army of mass-produced MechaGodzillas and began selling them to world governments, claiming it would be an efficient way to protect their countries from kaiju attacks. When Godzilla showed up in Boston, Rhizon obtained permission from a U.S. Senator to unleash his MechaGodzillas against Godzilla. The city was completely devastated in the battle, but Godzilla destroyed most of the MechaGodzillas. Rhizon unleashed his newest weapon: Mecha-King Ghidorah, a cybernetically enhanced Guardian King Ghidorah, and abducted Godzilla, carrying him to his robotics facility in Russia, where more MechaGodzillas were waiting. The mechanical monsters nearly overcame Godzilla, but Anguirus arrived and helped Godzilla destroy the MechaGodzillas. Mecha-King Ghidorah broke free from the Cryogs' control and escaped into outer space. Defeated once again, Rhizon ordered a ship to pick him up and take him back into space, along with the two MechaGodzilla units that had survived. Trilopod War Arc While waiting just outside of Earth's orbit, Rhizon's ship was attacked by SpaceGodzilla. Rhizon hastily ordered the MechaGodzillas to attack, only for them to be frozen in the vacuum of space, allowing SpaceGodzilla to easily destroy them. Rhizon then deployed Gigan to fight SpaceGodzilla off, but he too was defeated and left adrift in space, while SpaceGodzilla descended to Earth. Shortly after, Karkaro's ship arrived before Rhizon's, much to his shock. Karkaro forcibly boarded Rhizon's ship and took command of the invasion, vowing to punish Rhizon for betraying him by taking command of the Cryog forces in his absence and accusing him of plotting to use Earth's kaiju against him. Karkaro unleashed the Trilopods on Earth, and forced Rhizon to watch as they easily mowed through Earth's kaiju. After Karkaro has Rhizon's ship destroyed and his crew killed, Rhizon informs Karkaro that by doing that, he had unintentionally unleashed a newly modified Gigan, who was no longer under his or anyone's control. As Gigan mowed down Karkaro's fleet, Rhizon took the opportunity to take grab Karkaro from behind and hold him hostage. Rhizon assured Karkaro that none of them would leave the Earth alive, and that by summoning all of Earth's kaiju to one place, he doomed his Trilopods to defeat. Karkaro defiantly told Rhizon that the monsters were summoned there to be food for Magita, the gigantic Trilopod queen. Karkaro slammed himself into a button, causing his ship to fire a laser at the Trilopod hive and destroy it in order to release Magita. Shortly afterwards, one of Gigan's chainsaws burst through the hull of the ship. Rhizon pushed Karkaro into the saw, killing him, then proceeded to pilot the ship and crash it into Magita, giving Godzilla the opportunity to take the upper hand and destroy the beast. Abilities '''Shape-shifting: '''Like all Cryogs, Rhizon possesses the ability to shape-shift into other races and species, able to disguise himself. He demonstrated this ability when he disguised himself as a Devonian after his ship was destroyed and tricked the CKR to launch a nuclear strike on the Devonians, and also when he took on the alias of a Russian arms dealer to mass-produce a small army of MechaGodzilla's. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alien Races Category:Male Characters